(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shock isolation in launch tubes, and more particularly to a launch tube system that uses an inflatable bladder to provide shock isolation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Underwater shock is a major consideration when designing underwater launch tubes. In the past, elastomeric or polymeric materials have been permanently bonded to the inside surfaces of launch tubes to provide shock isolation around the circumference of a projectile (e.g., weapon, sensor system, etc.) loaded in the launch tube. The bonded material remains permanently in the launch tube and often interferes with or restricts the amount of exhaust that can be vented from the launch tube during a launch event. Also, when launch tube designs require the tandem, vertical stacking of projectiles, projectiles further down in the stack may have trouble clearing all the bonded shock isolation materials in the launch tube without experiencing velocity reduction.